


I Hoped You Didn’t Notice (so of course you did)

by AmberWarrior



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Romance, very little mention of past Gaara/Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberWarrior/pseuds/AmberWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know you but I kinda ate your popcorn at the movies and crap, you noticed” AU</p><p>So things led to things and Naruto is left wondering why the heck he’s casually eating ramen with one of the hottest guys he’s ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hoped You Didn’t Notice (so of course you did)

 

The movie cinema was dark, and if Naruto thought the movie couldn’t get any worse than it already was, he was wrong. He honestly had no idea he had signed up to watch a _documentary_ of all things, mislead by the title, 'The God of Ramen’, and no matter how many shots of the bowl of noodles he saw, the lack of a plotline left him miserable in his seat. Though he guessed he should have at least watched the damn trailer first.

 

Deciding long ago he wouldn’t waste his money, he reached to fiddle with the loose threads at the end of the armrest to pass the time, but a red and white striped bucket blocked his way. Sitting on top of both armrests, though leaning more on the other person’s side, was a bucket of warm popcorn, still brimming full to the top. Naruto cast a quick glance to the person sitting next to him, finding it too difficult to make out his features in the dark. Well, if it was too dark to see his face, then it was too dark to see if anyway was eating his food…

 

Sneaking small handfuls by the handful, Naruto found it a much more pleasant way to ignore the droning movie, and slightly regretted not buying some food for himself. Hell, the other guy wasn’t even _touching_ the popcorn; he was doing him a favour by saving his money. Happily munching, the monotone voice projecting from the screen didn’t seem so boring after all.

 

* * *

 

“That damned person is still eating my goddamned food.” Sasuke thought when yet again, a hand crept up from the opposite side of the bucket and slowly retreated with several pieces of the popcorn in hand.

 

“Tch,” he muttered, contemplating on finally removing the bucket. But when the screen flashed white for a few seconds, the smile he saw etched onto the blond’s face, blue eyes shining as he once again directed his stare towards the armrest, he decided he might as well leave it there. For now.

 

* * *

 

Naruto stood up and stretched when the lights finally flicked on, the credits rolling on the screen. Effectively experiencing one of the most boring mov- documentary that he had seen (not that he had anything to compare it to), he looked at the popcorn and internally winced when he saw there barely scraps left. ‘ _So he may or may not notice, but I should probably run.’_  

 

Preparing to leave the isle, a firm grip on his wrist sent shivers down his body. _‘Oh shit.’_  

 

“You’re gonna leech off all of my food, that _I_ paid for as a matter of fact, and just run off like that?” The stranger (and apparently, owner of the popcorn) condescended, standing to face the blond.

“Er,” Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Okay, so maybe this wasn’t one of his best ideas. “Um, sorry man, I didn’t mean to, but I-”

“Ate all of my popcorn without asking. Off a complete stranger, I should add.”

“Well my name’s Uzumaki Naruto,” he grinned. “So you can’t really say I’m stranger now can you?”

 

Sasuke let go of his wrist. “But I still am to you, so that doesn’t change anything.”

He frowned. “Then what’s your name?”

“Sasuke.” he found himself automatically replying, then cursed at himself.

“Oh, well then Sasuke, I offer my deepest apologies for eating your sacred popcorn and for pulling your panties in a twist though I do admit it’s my fault but, haha, I really must be on my way so-” Naruto quickly tried to push pass the other was swiftly stopped, Sasuke raising his arm to block his way.

 

“If you admit it’s your fault, then you should know that you at least owe me.”

Naruto sighed. “Whaddaya want then? If you want me to pay you back I can do that-”

“I don’t want your money.” The thought of money led him to the Uchiha fortune he had yet to inherit, and he suddenly felt sick. He inhaled deeply, trying to hide his discomfort.

“Then what you want?” Naruto asked, genuinely confused. Sasuke flicked his eyes over the other’s body, inwardly questioning the other’s bright orange tracksuit, and saw that the man really wasn’t too sore on the eyes. He smiled.

 

“I want- "

A gruff voice interrupted them. “Hey, you two.” Naruto jumped a bit, his focus pulled away from also subtly admiring from the other’s figure. “Movie’s over, cleaning’s started. Doors are over there, if you got lost.”

Sasuke coldly narrowed his eyes at the old man, who visibly flinched. A long silence filled the empty cinema and Naruto sighed, grabbing Sasuke’s wrist and leading him to the exit. 

 

“C’mon, dude.” he muttered. “Sorry, we’ll leave.” he apologised to the janitor.

Sasuke’s attention was brought to the hand pulling him, and although he hated being directed by others, he couldn’t bring himself to retract at the contact. He allowed himself to be led out the room and through to the entrance of the shopping complex, feeling the sharp cold of winter on his skin as soon as Naruto let go of his arm.

 

“So, um,” Naruto began. “About the popcorn-”

Sasuke sighed, running his hair through his fingers. The action caught Naruto’s gaze, and he couldn’t help but smile at how the other’s hairstyle resembled a duck-butt. Only slightly, of course.

 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” he grumbled, blaming the uninvited cleaner for ruining his moment. “See ya.”

“Hey- wait!” Naruto blurted, blaming the redness of his face on the cold.

“What?”

“There’s, um,” Naruto pinched himself, hard. “It’s late, and there’s a small ramen bar just down the street. You know, I really do feel bad about eating your popcorn so can’t I at least buy you dinner in return? Or something?”

 

The man’s earnest face induced a strange constricting feeling in Sasuke’s chest; he really was quite cute. “If you insist.”

 

The smile that beamed on the blond’s face was worth it.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Naruto continued, noisily slurping his miso ramen. “He got really offended when I told him that, but Sai really needs to learn that I’m really not into exhibitionism. So I just said that if he wanted to draw a goddamn penis so much he should really just-"

“Ugh,” Sasuke flinched as a drop of soup flew from the other’s mouth and splattered onto his hand, wiping it off on Naruto’s tracksuit. “Must you insist on discussing such a grotesque subject when eating?” 

“What, ‘ya got a thing against penis’?”

“No,” _Quite the contrary, actually._ “I simply feel sick watching you eat, what, after you had all that popcorn, and the subject of conversation wasn’t exactly helping.”

Naruto grinned. “Well I didn’t exactly _ask_ you to watch me.”

“You know what I me-"

“Besides,” he continued, taking notice of Sasuke’s glare. “You always have to have space for ramen!”

 

“Especially if it’s at Ichiraku’s.” A voice chimed in amusedly.

“Oh, hey Sakura!”

“‘Sup, Naruto.” she nodded, ordering herself a plate of dumplings. “Not really surprised I bumped into you here, though I am surprised to see you with someone. Who’s this?”

“Ah, this is Sasuke!”

“Hey Sasuke.” she smiled. “Haruno Sakura.”

He nodded in reply.

 

“Ah, you’re the type who doesn’t talk much. Naruto, however, doesn’t know how to shut up. Well they do say opposites att-”

“Finish that sentence and you're dead.” Naruto whispered harshly, embarrassment threading through his body.

“Yes, yes.” she waved off. “Though I’m your best friend, so good luck getting another one after I’m gone.” 

Sasuke smiled at the banter.

 

“By the way,” Sakura noted, poking Sasuke. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but how’d you end up eating ramen with this ‘lil shit over here?”

“Sakura!” Naruto hissed, elbowing her.

“What, everyone knows it’s true.” she snorted.

“Doesn’t mean you have to advertise it!”

Sasuke smirked. “To put it simply, he robbed me of my money. Dinner is simply compensation.”

“Sasuke-teme, don’t make it sound so bad!” Naruto whined.

“Naruto!” Sakura gasped, horror evident on her face. “How could you?”

 

“It’s not what it sounds like!” he protested. “I just, um…”

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Sasuke said amused, standing up.

“‘Kay!” Sakura called, before facing Naruto. “Explanation for stealing his money?”

“Well, um, this is gonna sound really bad, but remember how I told you I was gonna watch that movie today? Um, I may or may not have leeched off his popcorn when he wasn’t looking…”

 

* * *

 

As Sasuke made his way back to the counter seats, he slowed his pace when he heard the low whispering of Sakura’s voice. “…surprised.” she was saying. “Even though it’s been a year, you’ve never tried anyone after Gaara. Not even Neji-”

“I think I know how to keep tracks of my own relationships, Sakura.” he said, slightly irritated. “You, however, might want to work on yours.”

“What do you mean?”

“Neither you nor Ino have said anything to each other, have you?”

 

“That’s between me and her.” she said sternly, a slightly forlorn look in her eyes. “Don’t change the subject, Naruto. I’m serious, if this guy does what Gaara did-”

“Sakura, just coz I like the guy doesn’t mean he likes me too.”

She rolled her eyes, remembering the darker-haired not-so-subtle looks when the other wasn’t looking. “Okay then, we’re speaking hypothetically then. If this guy cheats on you-”

 

“He’s not like Gaara, that much I know.”

“You just met the guy, Naruto. I can already see how infatuated you are, and if it gets out of hand-"

“It _won’t_. Believe me, it’s not like I would jump off a cliff if he told me to.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sakura!”

 

She let the silence grow before clasping her hands together in her lap. “I just want you to be careful, Naruto.” she said quietly. “I’m your best friend; I don’t want to see you getting hurt again.”

He gave a small smile. “Don’t worry, I- Oh hey, Sasuke!”

 

Sasuke quickly made it look as if he had only just arrived, sitting down hastily. Naruto remained oblivious, while Sakura keenly observed the look on his face and immediately know he had overheard. Sighing, she stood up. “Nice to meet you Sasuke, but I gotta go - Ino’s waiting. See ya, Naruto.” With a quick glance to Sasuke, she added, “I’m stronger than I look, you know.” _Don’t you dare hurt him._

“I’m certain there wouldn’t be any reason for us to cross paths in that manner.” he replied smoothly. _I won’t, don’t worry._ She flashed him a smile and walked out of the restaurant, Naruto narrowing his eyes curiously at the retreating form.

 

“What was that all about?”

“Nothing. We should go too.” They left Ramen Ichiraku, leisurely pacing the dark streets illuminated only by yellow streetlights. It was getting late, but neither could find the heart to head home first. Hesitantly, Naruto slowly reached for Sasuke’s hand. Glancing at the taller male, he saw his gaze was focused forwards and sighed, retreating his hand.

 

Suddenly, Naruto let out a cry. “Oh shit!”

Sasuke whipped his head around. “What? What’s wrong?”

“I forgot to feed Kurama!”

“Who?”

He buried his hands in his hair. “Kurama, my cat! Oh god, he’s gonna kill me when I get back!”

“Then you’d better go.” Sasuke said, trying to hide his disappointment.

“Yeah, I should. Oh, wait!”

 

Sasuke lifted his head.

“We’ll…we’ll see each other again, right?” It was almost a plead. Naruto watched as the other reach for something in his bag and was suddenly dragged towards him by the arm, a blunt object pressing onto his skin. Pulling his arm back, he saw numbers imprinted onto his arm. He looked towards the other, his mouth agape.

“I know you’ll lose it if it’s on paper, usuratonkachi.” Sasuke stated.

“Wha-!”

“Call me, okay? Then next time you won’t have to steal my popcorn.” he smirked.

 

“I-” Naruto could feel his face burning up. Sasuke took advantage of the blond’s shock and swiftly planted a kiss on his cheek, wishing it could last longer. Pulling back, he began to walk towards the bus stop.

 

Snapping out of his daze, Naruto quickly reached for the man, turning him around.

"Ngh-!" Sasuke was silenced by lips on his own, lingering for only a second before it ended.

Naruto grinned. “You didn’t even wait for my answer. That confident?”

Sasuke brushed a stray hair away from the other’s forehead, smiling.

 

“Now I am.”

 

 


End file.
